


Of Love and Life

by Skilverlight



Series: Of Stars and Midnight [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skilverlight/pseuds/Skilverlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise asks himself why he dates Aomine. His answer's the same every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love and Life

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorites to type up.
> 
> Brief mentions of Kagami/Momoi.

There are times when Kise asks himself exactly what he saw in Aomine to have considered dating her, and every time he asks himself this question, it's always the same instantaneous answer. Aomine is straightforward; she loves basketball, and is ridiculously sure of herself. She comes off as lazy at times, but she's got a viral personality that matches her tomboyish looks. She practically never studies, so her grades aren't the best, but Kise enjoys when she comes to him for help before a big test.

She's pretty with dark tan skin, hair the color of midnight cropped short but still girly; her eyes are a magnificent oceanic blue reminiscent of the water highlighted by moonlight. She's tall for being a girl, 176cm to his 189, and her body is athletic and lithe. She's got a bad attitude at times but really, she's a great girl when you get to know her, and in his case, he's known the roguish girl since they were about 5. And really, Momoi asks him the same question he asks himself, and he gives her the exact same answer he gives himself; she often tells him he's dedicated and that he could do so much better than Aomine.

But Kise's pretty sure he loves her and he wouldn't leave her for the world, even if her reaction to his mentioning marriage after high school was to yell in shock and hit him. However, lately, Aomine's been looking more and more feminine, and he wonders if maybe she's outgrowing her rebellious personality and looks. Or maybe Momoi had something to do with it, he wasn't sure.

Kise stands outside the front gate of Aomine's family home, remembering the reaction her mother had to her announcing that she and Kise were going out. Her eyes had lit up and she'd smiled wide and hugged her daughter tightly, squealing something along the lines of ' _My baby's growing up!'_ He remembers her father fainting, and when he comes to, threatening to castrate Kise with a rusted fork if he did anything to hurt his daughter as well as, _'And don't you dare touch her inappropriately!'_ Kise had swallowed thickly and timidly agreed.

It's not until they're in their second year of high school they get intimate. A quarter of the locker room is curtained off for the girls in the basketball club, and Aomine's scary enough that none of the guys ever dare to cross it. But she takes advantage of that; waits until after everyone's left and Kise's waiting on the bench with his back turned to the quartered off side of the room for her to finish, she slinks quietly past the curtain and embraces him from behind, wet from her shower and very naked.

At first, Kise is reluctant, but she flaunts her body and entices him through his clothing to the point he gives in; gives her what she's after. He sometimes regrets that their first time was in the locker room at school, but it's not the last and she comes to his house where he turns the tides and takes care of her gently and slowly regardless of her biting words and commands to go faster and get on with it. Kise turns her into a writhing mess and loves every minute of it—she can't deny she liked it either, not with her cries for more and more. When they're done, Kise kisses her gently and holds her close for an hour before they get up, shower, and dress; he doesn't want her parents coming after him for keeping her away too long—he's a little afraid of the threat her father issued back in middle school too.

Aomine's the one to ask him for a date one day, and he readily agrees. He picks her up at 1 P.M. the following Saturday and he gets the surprise of seeing her in a strapless blue sundress that hugs her figure and shows off her legs. He's noticed her hairs gotten slightly longer and she's got just a touch of clear lip gloss and a sliver of eye shadow on. A plain silver chain loops around her neck and black sandals with a single inch heel encase her feet. Kise thinks she's positively beautiful; he tells her such.

She shrugs him off, saying she had help (Satsuki picked the outfit, Mom helped with the makeup and accessories); she doesn't realize how much that actually means to Kise that she'd actually want to make herself pretty for him. It means a lot and he takes one of her hands and kisses her fingers with a smile—he swears he hears her mother say something about it being romantic from a window in the house. He's pretty sure he hears a snort of disdain from her father too, but the man doesn't object either. Kise feels he's earning brownie points towards winning over her father, no doubt with help from Aomine's mother.

Kise gently holds her hand, smiling when her fingers twine with his own and they make their way to their destination; Aomine asked if they could go to the Aquarium and Kise agreed, anything she wanted, he didn't mind giving her. He gives her a chaste kiss goodnight on her doorstep when the day's over and waits until he sees her bedroom light flick on before he leaves. He gets a thank you text later that night and he replies with a happy you're welcome and wishes she was here beside him.

When their finals roll around at the end of their third year, Aomine spends a lot of time with both Kise and Momoi. Momoi is the brains behind the trio, really, and the pink haired girl helps them both in hopes that they'll also all get into the same university. Momoi works a miracle because when they get their scores back Aomine's got the seventh highest in her class, Kise is fourth, and Momoi's got the highest score in the school.

Graduation rolls around and Kise is probably the most nervous. It's not that they're finishing high school—no, they've all managed to be welcomed to the same university; one that's quite prestigious in the area even—it's what he has planned for later that night. They line up respectively and listen to the principal give the closing speech, congratulating them all for completing the first part of their life, before Momoi's called to take the stage and give an encouraging speech of her own.

Kise fights not to cry and he wonders if Aomine's crying or not in her spot in line; he was often told how emotional high school graduation was and now he can say for himself that it really was. Momoi's in tears by the time she finishes her speech, but the gymnasium of students clap and cheer and she bows as she makes her way off the stage so they can distribute everyone's diploma's. He gives Aomine her own congratulations after it's all said and done, kissing her cheek with a bright smile.

Her father doesn't say anything in response to his affections now, and her mother smiles and greets Kise's own mother. Momoi comes over to also greet them, her parents having kissed her on the cheeks and wished her well and left to attend the work they've gotten the morning off from. Kise hugs both girls tightly for a moment before stepping back. Momoi excuses herself with a sly smile in Kise's direction before announcing she's off to meet Kagami. (His ceremony should be over by now too.)

Kise takes Aomine out to dinner that night as a sort of small celebration. It's a nice restaurant he's had booked in advance for months. They're dressed cleanly; Kise in slacks and a casual button up shirt and Aomine in a sleeveless top and dress pants. Her hairs gotten long enough to clip back into a small ponytail and she's got the briefest amount of makeup on again. The blond talks animatedly about their younger years and Aomine adds in comments here and there at her leisure. Kise fingers his pocket, feeling sweat break out on the back of his neck before he inhales; Aomine stops speaking at his sudden seriousness and asks what's wrong. He smiles again before climbing from the chair and moving to kneel beside her.

He's holding a small box, nervously speaking, recalling when they first met and how they'd dated up until now and he opens it. A platinum ring with three tiny diamond embedded into it greets her eyes and she gasps. He bites his lip before finally asking, ' _Will you marry me?'_

Kise remembers Aomine's first reaction had been to glare at him and he swallowed nervously, a sickly feeling settling in his stomach but he stayed where he was. But eventually she sighed and complained about the extravagance of the proposal and the place and overall the _ring_ , but _yes._ Yes she would marry him. Kise was the one to break out into tears rather than Aomine, slipping the little ring onto her finger with a smile so wide she was surprised his face didn't break.

She's incredibly self-conscious though when people begin clapping around them. They hoot and holler and congratulate the two before Kise takes her out of the restaurant and back to her parents' house. She's shocked to see them standing on the step, her mother with tears in her eyes. Kise gets smacked upside the head when she learns that they'd both known he was going to propose and she asks loudly, _'When the hell did you find the time to_ talk _to_ _them?'_

They get married a year after they've begun university in the spring. It's a small affair between friends and close family only. Kise takes her to a home off in the country for their honeymoon. The place is large and many windows keep it bright. The entire wall facing the outside is a large window that gives them a preview of flowered fields and trees and mountains in the room they choose to stay in. Kise kisses her once night's fallen and they're lying in bed. They spend the entire night loving each other.

Kise gets in the habit of referring to his wife by her first name rather than what he's called her since they've met, Dai. He can't get her to call him 'Ryouta' normally but sometimes it slips out when she's pleading for him to take care of her and he fills giddy whenever it happens.

Ryouta learns Dai is pregnant a year after they've completed university and she's begun working as a police officer, Ryouta taking on his modeling job full time now rather than simply part time. Luckily, all he's saved from modeling through high school was enough to buy a small house big enough for the two of them, and it's better than the dormitories they stayed in during university. He can tell she's nervous and unsure of what to do, but he hugs her and loves on her and tells her how happy he is and she relaxes and returns the smile.

Dai has mellowed out over the years, she still loves basketball, and she's still ridiculously sure of herself. She's still kind of lazy, but she gets anything done that she has to. Her personality is still bright, and she's still got her tempers.

To Ryouta, she was still just as beautiful with her tan skin and midnight toned hair now long enough to be pulled into a bun, oceanic eyes reminiscent of the moon lighting their surface. She was still athletic and lithe with the exception of the small bump that's just starting to become noticeable on her stomach. He still loves her, probably more than he did when he used to ask himself exactly why he chose to date the girl once named Aomine Dai, now Kise Dai.

Ryouta kisses her fully, hands roaming down to caress her stomach gently. He couldn't be happier that he chose to date Dai all those years ago; couldn't be happier that she agreed to marry him. He looks forward to the new addition to the family, and he can't wait to tell everyone—she pinches him when he tells her that, but she's smiling too so he knows she really can't wait either.

' _By the way,'_ she mentions, _'Satsuki called today. Kagami proposed to her. We'll have to give them a visit.'_ Ryouta shivers at the tone but agrees. They have to make sure he treats their precious childhood friend right, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://skilverlight.tumblr.com/) if anyone is curious or wondering.


End file.
